For the love of dogs
by electriccookie17
Summary: kagome's furious , inuyasha doesn't get why , sango and miroku want no parts in the situation and sesshoumaru simply doesn't care. inucest.
1. Campsite spy

Kagome was having a great day.

She had just finished a big test and ended up getting a pretty decent grade for someone who was weeks and months behind.

Seeing as she was in such a good mood she decided to bring a giant bag of goodies even some home cooked meals from her mom she was sure everyone would appreciate it. She even brought her bike just so all the burden wouldn't be on inuyasha to carry her.

Weirdly enough he wasn't by the bone-eater's well usually he would pick up her smell and sound and be ready to take her back to the group.

"Oh well they couldn't be far" she thought. Convenient enough kaede's village was near and she had it memorized well enough to travel to it alone.

"Still no sign of him , or anybody for that matter I wonder what's got them busy , a demon maybe?"

Just as she finished her thoughts she saw her companions all around a fire at a campsite .

They seemed to be discussing something that had everybody to occupied to notice her presence.

She should jump out and surprise them all but decided against it in fear of probably getting slashed , sucked up or just plain killed.

Then came her conclusion of just spying

"just to see what they talk about while I'm not around" thoughtkagome

"I'm just saying what if we built a border or something around the village , right now they're basically just demon food anyway if we leave it like it is they would just get eaten" said inuyasha passionately.

She spotted inuyasha but it was something on his lap.

"Is that shippo laying on inuyasha's lap!" Thought kagome it wasn't the fact that It was weird or anything but both of them actually getting along or being close was something she'd never seen from the two all the petty arguments and scuffles they'd get into was something you wouldn't think they did if you didn't know them personally from looking at them right now and oddly enough it reminded her of a mother and child.

"Inuyasha's right I mean its better than leaving them so vulnerable and we already agreed to help anyway" chimed in shippo

Kagome just listened she was kinda surprised not thinking inuyasha particularly cared enough to save a village from any potential harm that wasn't just in the line of fire of an attack.

"Oh well maybe I'm just overthinking it" she thought.

"Fine but were gonna need a lot of supplies I hear there's another place slightly east from the village that'll let us gather some wood to start and the village itself has many tools to make sure the makeshift wall is at least reinforced enough to keep low and moderately leveled demons out" said sango

Kagome giggled quietly to herself , next to sango miroku was starting to snake his arm around her shoulders. "Brace for impact" she thought still quietly giggling.

To her surprise the impact never came.

When she stopped her giggles and looked up from her head being down to say she was shocked was an understatement.

Sango was still sitting comfortably like she was before she started talking but now with the exception of miroku's arm around her shoulders and wait "did she just snuggle closer , this must be me overthinking again"

She heard the bushes rustling on the other side of the campsite which drew her attention but when she looked to see who it was she nearly had a heart attack.

"SESSHOUMARU!?" She thought wide eyed

But to another shock to add to her list that day the group didn't seem like they where on the defense or even bothered by his presence he even sat down at the campsite like he just always came there on his free time

"Oh hey shou your back so whats up" greeted inuyasha then proceeded with everyone else's hi's and hello's.

"Hello everyone have you fared well with finding a solution for that defenseless village to the east" replied sesshoumaru

"How the hell does he even know about that village yet ,even I just found out" kagome was fuming now something fishy was definitely going on but she couldn't just ambush them with questions now she would wait till sesshoumaru left.

So all day she sat in that bush listening to everyone in the campsite on the verge of exploding.

They all where talking as if they were the best of friends, shippo had tired himself out a while ago and was sound asleep on inuyasha's lap using his tail as a pillow, sango and miroku still snuggling by the fire and sesshoumaru and inuyasha talking back and forth with the two.

What made it even more out of place was that sesshoumaru didn't even seem like his usual stoic and cold self but he looked to be among family and that made kagome even more angrier I mean weren't we all supposed to be enemies.

Her attention turned to sesshoumaru as he got ready to speak.

"Well I will be taking my leave now rin is still within the castle and I told her I would be back within the night and about the plan for those human villagers I shall have a messenger and myself bring more supplies at sunrise to help with the construction goodnight everyone"

Kagome watched him walk off still furious, she had so many questions and wanted to know why all these apparent secrets where being kept from her but all that went out the window.

Cause she fell asleep.


	2. Tantrum queen

And so morning came well dawn to be more specific and kagome was awake now still furious but awake.

She stood in the middle of the campsite with her hands on her hips waiting to erupt "this had better he a misunderstanding" she thought still fuming.

after about 5 minutes she heard her companions rustling through the woods making their way back to the campsite.

"Don't forget the extra tools for the wall sango I can smell shou he's about 10 minutes away" shouted inuyasha"

" yeah I know were all set yasha" came sango's reply as she was emerging from the forest"

"Oh!" Sango said surprisingly not realizing kagome was even there. her surprise wore of however when she saw how pissed off kagome looked.

Everyone else made their appearance only moments later also slightly surprised that kagome was there. "Why didn't we smell her sooner" thought shippo and inuyasha collectively.

they ultimately got ready for one of kagome's famous tantrums , I mean she already looked mad and she looked like she got into a fight with a bunch of tree branches to make matters worse.

" SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SI- " screamed kagome but was stopped as sango put her hand over her mouth.

Inuyasha now unconscious within his ridiculously deep crater was unmoving.

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME, WHY DID YOU DO THAT HE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING" screamed sango now furious herself, inuyasha was right in front of her and she basically saw kagome about the same time inuyasha did there was no way he could have did anything to make the miko so angry.

"ME?! YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES BEING ALL FRIENDLY WITH THE ENEMY, IM NOT EVEN GONE FOR 2 WEEKS AND I FIND OUT ALL OF YOU ARE KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME" argued the young miko I mean surely she wasn't in the wrong they should have told her who cares if she sat inuyasha.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" questioned sango angrily. at that kagome looked at everyone within the campsite, they were looking at her like she just grew a second head. kirara was rubbing against sango's leg trying to sooth her master , miroku was pulling inuyasha out of the crater and shippo just watched worried of what was to come.

The scene made her even more irritated "how could they act like they did nothing wrong" thought kagome furiously so she decided to finally answered sango's question before she did something she would regret.

She calmed down enough to lower her voice although it still held some anger and resentment and said " your all liars I came here yesterday after such a good day to help along with gathering the jewel shards and even bring you some goodies from my era and when I got here inuyasha and shippo where huddled up like mother and child , you and miroku cuddling like you were the truest of soulmates and to make things even worse SESSHOUMARU OF ALL PEOPLE DINING WITH YOU ALL AS IF HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND HOW LONG HAS THIS EVEN BEEN GOING ON AND TO THINK YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME".

As the loud miko finished however the man of the hour appeared just as she finished her rant.

"YOU" yelled the miko as she pointed.

Let the awkward silence commence.


	3. Big sister sango

If there was a time for crickets to sound off it would be now.

"Me" sesshoumaru replied stoically.

"Just who do you think you are? Not only have you only ever tried to kill us on numerous occasions but now you try and weasel your way into the good graces of my friends HOW DARE YOU!" Screamed kagome breaking the silence

Sesshoumaru looked upon kagome confusingly before replying.

"If they where really your friends lowly human don't you think you would be aware of such interactions you would also fare well to know that how I choose to interact with my little brother is business only of my own you overstep your bounds believing that I owe you such luxuries"

Now stumped kagome stared daggers which in turn caused the best starting competition you'd ever see because sesshoumaru threw them right back at full force.

Grumbling ended said contest as a draw as both eyes shot directly to the cause.

"INUYASHA!" Screeched the young miko god that was annoying, it was as if she acted like didn't cause the enormous crater in the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" retorted sango

" do you even realize what your doing? , you come here oblivious to the time that your even in with that wheeled contraption that you roll around on and those clothes that you've never once bothered to change to at least somewhat blend in with OUR time not to mention those foreign snacks you force upon us from your era as to insinuate that your food is somehow better do you even realize how sick they make shippo, you think you know us just because we run around collecting jewel shards?"

"You even just barely manage to get hurt We risk our lives here every day and what do you do?"

Finished sango while miroku held her hand as to try and calm her down some.

Kagome stood shocked, obviously this was just a female thing and with that being said the young miko came to the conclusion that sango was jealous.

At that moment however inuyasha was pulled into the heated argument.

"Inuyasha you've got to talk some sense into sango she's spouting nonsense ,tell her I bring just as much to this group as everyone else" said kagome somewhat erratically.

Just as inuyasha began to answer however miroku chimed in on this little dilemma.

"Ladies I can see tensions are running very high right now but we owe it to those villagers to complete the task at hand and pointing fingers is obviously getting us nowhere that being said if it's all the same to you why don't we finish this after business is taken care of?" Finished miroku.

With a sigh of relief and a few shared glances from shippo and miroku the large party went to aid the villagers.

An eventful conversation should ensue indeed.

* * *

well ok something that has been really bugging me lately is that i haven't been as consistent as i know i can be and part of that reason being that i always know for a fact how my stories are gonna end and how they're gonna begin so everything in between is always jumbled up with a lot of trial and errors but trust me the consistency shall return. lastly as far as reviews and ideas are concerned i actually would prefer if things such as ideas be presented through my private massaging as opposed to the actual reviews because honestly i would love to actually incorporate some ideas if you guys have any good ones and if i was to actually incorporate your ideas i wouldn't want your review to spoil the contribution you may have to the story so once again thanks for reading.


	4. Barrier now kaede later

The walk to the defenseless village couldn't have been more awkward.

Shippo sat upon inuyasha's shoulders worriedly due to the fact that you could practically cut the tension with a sword , inuyasha's sword to be exact before it transformed of course. Miroku walked silently as did sesshoumaru although in the presence of the irksome miko he had almost wished that he had stayed at his own home but this sesshoumaru was never one to go back on his word, and instead continued to go help the human villagers of who he had once despised .while infuriated sango also walked silently just wanting this situation to end sooner rather than later but remained silent and inuyasha for the first time walked silently as well. that's if you didn't count the mumbling he was doing. in his mind he just couldn't understand why kagome had been so mad , I mean what was the issue?. sesshoumaru was his brother you would think not trying to kill each other at every turn was somewhat of an accomplishment at least for them it was.

What made him even more mad was the fact that it wasn't even a secret if she had just asked instead of sitting him a dozen times he would have told her honestly but no kagome once again jumped to conclusions no surprise there.

Kagome held her tongue wanting to say something but deciding not too knowing that she would be the only one on her side which was insane she concluded I mean of course it was a secret no matter how many times she left they could have at least said something once she returned and of course it was serious. Why wasn't anyone else? sesshoumaru had tried to kill them off how many times ?.

They soon reached the village sesshoumaru's men and the villagers already beginning the routine of building a barrier between them and the outside with inuyasha, sesshoumaru, miroku and sango quickly falling into the routine as well as shippo even with his size and stature he had helped by keeping the kids out of the way from the potential dangers of all the tools and "giant demon feet" as shippo referred to them as , kagome however sat off to the side doing absolutely nothing whether it was because of the argument or because she simply just didn't want to do it no one knew but her.

Shippo having seen kagome distance herself from the group felt slightly concerned and asked kindly if kagome wanted to join with the children if she didn't want to impose and take up the hard labor the others were doing and occupying themselves with right about now.

Instead of a simple yes or no however shippo got a big fat "NO YOU FOX NOW SCRAM"

Inuyasha , sesshoumaru and sesshoumaru's men could smell the salty tears before they threatened to fall and in a infuriated blur inuyasha ran and scooped up the upset fox child

"I w-was only t-trying t-to help" sniveled the young fox in the corner of inuyasha's clothes as the villagers and even their fellow demons looked onto the miko with concern and disgust that was the last straw .

Arguing amongst themselves was one thing but in a village they barely knew in front of people they barely knew was kind of embarrassing and not that the embarrassment was the issue but the outburst and hostility that came from her was really killing the upbeat mood of demons actually working with humans I mean this was basically history.

Inuyasha was about to rip her a new asshole for being so rude, I mean inuyasha his self wasn't always the most polite person in the world not even to shippo but be that as it may he was still just a little kit.

Before inuyasha could even approach her though sesshoumaru stepped in which was ok I guess because inuyasha worked on comforting the young fox and miroku and sango took turns trying to help as well calming down the shaken kit. What followed next wasn't particularly child friendly.

"Wretched miko" began sesshoumaru drawing the angry woman's shocked attention. Your tainted smell alone sickens me ,from the moment I arrived you have been nothing but a nuisance , I held my tongue taking into account that any business of my little brother's pack was no concern of mine unless made so and you have made it this sesshoumaru's business". "how dare you part your horrid mouth to berate this young kit who looks to you as a motherly figure do you have any idea what rejection can do to a young demon such as him,

Even more so what motives do you have to follow this pack if your not even going to pull your own weight? The human young of this village even contributed to the hard labor of making this barrier if I had even one say in the matter I would slay you as you stand but alas I do not hold such an honor I will leave your fate in the hands of my brother for I bother not to even spare you anymore of my words". Finished sesshoumaru.

Kagome was at a lost for words who the hell was sesshoumaru to speak to her like that, all of them were just overreacting shippo would be just fine human kids snapped right back after being yelled at shippo would be no different him being a demon should be of little importance. " how dare you speak to me that way, shippo is just fine a little crying never hurt anyone, I sat alone for a reason anyway its not my fault he didn't mind his business and who said I even wanted to be a motherly figure to the kid I was just being nice, in my time girls my age wouldn't even dare take care of a kid let alone have one he should be grateful I was even polite" screamed back kagome.

The village grew silent the villagers and even the demons couldn't believe how ruthless the girl had been, inuyasha and sesshoumaru however would have none of this and grabbed the young miko, sesshoumaru wrapped her tight in his mokomoko and inuyasha in turn ran with her atop his shoulders his big brother in tow, inuyasha expected a few sits to be thrown his way and so had sesshoumaru so mokomoko wrapped even tighter around her mouth and even though inuyasha still felt the slight pull of gravity It did little to slow them down.

5 minutes was all it took for the brothers to reach the bone eaters well and when they did kagome started struggling desperately trying to free herself but failed as sesshoumaru lifted her like a feather and threw her into the Well unraveling her as a yoyo as she was transported backed into her own time. It fell silent again.

"Inuyasha" started sesshoumaru " this is no fault of your own there has always been something awfully suspicious about that human girl, the way she latched onto you and your pack so quickly even with being from a time so different was always something I was wary off but it seems her real demeanor wasn't as apparent until today" "which again was not your fault even I was not as keen on it before we stopped that childish bickering we where so known to do" finished sesshoumaru as he proceeded to walk back to the village to continue the building of the barrier.

Inuyasha had remained silent as he watched the kagome fall down the well angrily , he never had seen kagome that way it was like she was a totally different person strangely enough the nice side of her that he was so accustomed to seeing almost seemed ridiculously fake in comparison and that worried him even more he needed to talk to kaede.

Luckily Inuyasha zoned back it right as sesshoumaru gave him some much needed advice.

It ticked inuyasha off that kagome was angry about the situation but Inuyasha felt better knowing that him and his brother weren't literally trying to rip each others throats out every time they saw each other and if that meant kagome had to be mad for them to have a better relationship then so be it all of his friends didn't mind so that's all that mattered.

"Maybe when we finish we can see that old hag" thought inuyasha as he caught up to his brother.

* * *

Authors notes- Writers block is a bitch you guys like seriously not to mention these last few weeks have been hell but it sure has given me more things to consider and write about so anyway hope you guys enjoy and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
